Is Nagisa a futa?
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: The answer might surprise you.


AN: I own nothing.

Nakamura was happy. Yeah that's right she was happy. Why you may ask was she happy? Well that's easy enough to answer. She was dating Nagisa. She had finally decided to tell the boy about her feelings, and sure enough he reciprocated. Now she was just looking out the window with Yada talking about homework.

"So Nakamura how are things with you and Nagisa?" Yada asked seeing how her friend was looking out the window with that smile she seemed to wear for days.

"Life is great." She simply thought of what plans she made with Nagisa for the weekend.

Yade let out a small chuckle. "You know it's so weird seeing you guys together."

"Oh?"

"Well it's just that you always teased him for looking like a girl and now... You are dating said 'girl'. Not to mention that sometimes people think you are actually dating a girl." Yada said.

"Hmm yeah sometimes people look at us... Especially guys it's so weird."

"They're probably thinking that if they stare long enough the two of you might make out."

"Nah... Yeah you're right. Anyways it's not like I can do anything about the way Nagisa looks... Not like I want to anyways. Have you seen him when he has his hair down?"

"No. Why?" Yada asked.

"Here take a look..." Nakamura pulled out her phone and showed Yada a picture of Nagisa with his hair down.

"Whoa... He's beautiful... I think I lost all my self confidence as a girl." Nakamura noticed the small blush on Yada's cheeks.

"Quite the looker don't you think?" Nakamura asked.

"I think I can top that though."

"Oh?"

Yada pulled out her phone and showed Nakamura the picture when Nagisa had to dress up as a girl at the hotel.

"Whoa... So... Did he keep the outfit? I mean he totally pulls it off you know it makes you wonder... If... Holy crap... Nagisa's a futa!"

"What?" Yada asked noticing her friend's sudden outburst.

"Think about it Yada. There's not a single boy that could pull off women's clothes unless they had make up or a sex change... But Nagisa... It makes sense when you think about it." Nakamura said thinking of the different ways Nagisa managed to put a wool over her eyes and deceive her.

"Uhh I think you may be going a bit too far." Yada sweat dropped as she looked at her friend who had the look of someone who had received bad news.

"Yada for how long did we thing Nagisa was a girl?" Nakamura made a good point that was always a point of conversation amongst most of the girls in the class.

"Well okay, but what about the time he took his shirt off when we were at the pool?" Yada reminded Nakamura about how it was finally revealed after 43 chapters and 10 pages in that he was a guy. (That's right I fucking counted!)

"Kayano is absolute zero remember? Maybe Nagisa is just below zero." Nakamura shot back looking for any scraps of evidence that pointed towards Nagisa being a futa.

Yada had to admit... Nakamura had a point. Maybe Nagisa is a futa? I mean the evidence was right there. "So how are you going to..."

"I'll ask Nagisa at our date... Hmm might have to use what Ms. Bitch taught us too. Never thought I'd have to use what she taught us in an actual scenario. Oh well whatever I'll make it up as I go along." Said Nakamura as she began thinking of a way that she could make Nagisa admit as to whether or not he was in fact a futa.

Nakamura had to come up with a way to figure out if Nagisa was in fact a futa. She would have to assemble a team. She went down the list of people and finally came up with the perfect team. Okajima for obvious reasons. Okuda, for when Nakamura grabbed some samples and test her theory. And finally Ritsu... Because she's everywhere and you need wifi for this shit. Also Fuwa... You and I both know the reason why she called Fuwa don't deny it you sick fuck. I know the kind of shit that's out there. Anyways she gathered them all and discussed her predicament.

"So what do you guys think?" Asked Nakamura as she discussed her plan.

"Hmm well as long as you get a DNA sample I can conclude gender, but umm..." Said Okuda as she tried to make sense of what Nakamura just asked her.

"Well I'm in. I know where you are coming from Nakamura. For ages men who have been mesmerized by the appearance of women have been let down by the sole fact that they have a penis where a vagina should be. CURSE YOU TOSHIKI YUI I SPIT AT YOU! But in all full seriousness though Fuwa can pick up from here." Then Okajima began reading a porno mag.

"Well futa is not necessarily just a reference to dick girls." Said Fuwa.

"So there's dudes with vaginas too?" Asked Nakamura.

"No... Although you can make the assumption based on how some men act. Anyways we've seen futas on anime such as Ranma 1/2 where the main character could turn into a girl. Futa is a reference to androgynous people. Meaning that... Huh... I guess Nagisa is a futa by those terms... Well there you go have fun."

So the date went on and Nakamura was at her doorstep with Nagisa.

"So..."

"So?" Nagisa asked.

"Nagisa it's okay I know... That you are a futa that is."

Nagisa's eyes went wide. "I'M NOT A FUTA!"

Nakamura put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay it was hard for me at first to accept that I was into futas, but now I'm sure of it. It's a fetish of mine. Well I still love you anyways." She then kissed him and bid him farewell.

Nagisa slammed his head against the door. "Why was I born this way? It's not fair!"

AN: So there you have it Nagisa is an actual futa. The word stems from androginy or androgynous. Kind of like Envy from FMA you don't know if he's a dude or a chick at least in Brotherhood not the first FMA where it is revealed that Envy's a dude. So leave a comment.


End file.
